


Testimonianze da Arlong Park

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufy, Zoro, Nami, Usop e Sanji parlano di quello che è successo loro ad Arlong Park con il resto dei compagni di ciurma che all'epoca non erano presenti, ciascuno a modo suo e con l'episodio che li ha colpiti maggiormente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanji

Nonostante Sanji avesse deciso di vietare l'accesso a chiunque nella cucina, Franky aveva deciso comunque di sedersi al tavolo, con la scusa che la Sunny era la nave da lui progettata e quindi nessuno aveva il diritto di proibirgli l'accesso da nessuna parte. Cosa che, ovviamente, non era vera, perché non avrebbe mai osato provare ad entrare della camera delle ragazze. Robin l'avrebbe ucciso prima.

"Va bene, basta che tu non mi impedisca di fare il mio lavoro" aveva acconsentito alla fine Sanji. "Buono e zitto." Aveva deciso che avrebbe preparato una torta per festeggiare l'anniversario dell'entrata di Nami nella ciurma. Non che queste date contassero qualcosa nella ciurma, anzi, la maggior parte di loro nemmeno le ricordava, ma per quello che lo riguardava, ogni scusa era buona per celebrare una bella donna e cucinare per lei.

Il menu della serata prevedeva quindi piatti totalmente collegati con i mandarini, ricette che aveva pensato personalmente per settimane e che aveva provato usando Rufy e la sua fame cronica giusto per non sprecare cibo e allo stesso tempo essere sicuro di non servire a Nami qualcosa di disgustoso. E anche a Robin, ovviamente, gli altri tanto avrebbero mangiato comunque.

"Ora che ci penso" disse Franky, che si era effettivamente seduto al tavolo, ma che non sarebbe mai riuscito a stare zitto, "non credo di aver capito la dinamica. Nami non si è unita alla ciurma prima di te? Perché il suo anniversario viene dopo il tuo?" L'unica cosa che ricordava era stata un riferimento al passato di Nami quando avevano incontrato Hachi, ma non era una cosa che era stata approfondita particolarmente. Non parlavano molto fra di loro.

Sanji infornò il pollo. "Quando sono entrato io, Nami-san aveva lasciato la ciurma. L'abbiamo riportata indietro."

"Lasciato la ciurma?"

"Sì." Lui annuì. "È stata una cosa tipo Robin. Non voleva davvero lasciarla."

Franky ricordava molto bene quello che era successo con Robin, era presente. Una donna disposta a lasciare tutto pur di assicurare la loro salvezza. Non aveva dubbi che anche Nami potesse rivelarsi una persona del genere. "Raccontami."

Sanji apparve per un attimo incerto, poi tornò con la mente ai ricordi di quel momento. Inizialmente, Nami per lui non rappresentava altro che una bellissima donna che era venuta a mangiare al suo ristorante. Se non fosse stato coinvolto nella pazzia di Rufy, probabilmente l'avrebbe ricordata a malapena. Erano tante le donne che corteggiava nel Baratie, con somma disperazione di Zeff e degli altri cuochi, dato che tendeva a scontargli sempre il conto.

"Non sapevo niente di lei, all'inizio, ovviamente. Non la conoscevo per nulla, al contrario degli altri" gli disse. "Però l'ho difesa comunque da Zoro. Perché era una donna."

La sua educazione gli impediva di permettere ad un essere di sesso femminile di essere ferito sotto i suoi occhi, per cui il suo corpo aveva reagito automaticamente non appena aveva visto che Zoro si stava scagliando verso di lei con le spade sguainate. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, e non aveva nemmeno intenzione di dirlo a Franky, ma Zoro aveva ragione in quell'occasione. Lui non c'entrava molto con loro, era l'ultimo arrivato e non sapeva nulla dei rapporti che intercorrevano fra di loro.

"È per questo che poi ho dovuto chiederglielo. Gli ho chiesto se pensava davvero che Usop fosse stato ucciso da Nami."

Franky lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. "Stai scherzando? Non l'avrebbe mai fatto!" Certo, la sua convinzione derivava più dal rapporto che aveva visto tra i due dopo che si era unito alla ciurma, eppure gli risultava difficile crederlo.

"Ovviamente no, ma allora non lo potevo sapere. Nami poteva effettivamente essere un'assassina."

Per questo l'aveva chiesto a Zoro. Non conosceva bene neppure Usop, per cui non era del tutto triste a saperlo morto, ma era appena entrato in una ciurma con un Capitano e un Primo Ufficiale che stimava e la stava vedendo spezzarsi un pezzo alla volta. Ne aveva quasi paura.

Zoro gli aveva risposto con un giro di parole, che significava 'forse sì'. Anche lui, nonostante la conoscesse da più tempo di lui, aveva dei dubbi. Entrambi avevano imparato la lezione dopo e avevano agito di conseguenza nel caso di Robin, ma in quel momento dubitare era più facile. Anche per quel motivo, forse, aveva deciso di prendersela con Zoro per una cosa che alla fine aveva decisamente poca importanza.

"Insomma, il seno di Nami-san non è certo piccolo, no?"

"Direi di no" confermò Franky.

"In ogni caso, è stata Nojiko, sua sorella, a toglierci tutti i dubbi, raccontandoci la sua storia. Ora avevamo la possibilità di capire esattamente perché Nami-san si comportasse in quella maniera."

Non era stata una storia piacevole da sentire. In un certo senso, fu il primo momento in cui Sanji vide Nami come una persona e non come una bellissima donna. Sentiva le loro esperienze passate molto vicine. Anche lui era stato adottato da Zeff, un uomo a cui doveva tutto. Un uomo per cui era disposto a rinunciare al suo sogno o anche alla sua stessa vita, pur di ricompensarlo per quello che aveva fatto per lui. Nami però era andata oltre. Aveva passato anni della sua vita al servizio degli assassini di sua madre pur di salvare il suo villaggio. Davanti ad una forza di volontà simile non c'era altro da fare ma che inchinarsi.

"Non è meravigliosa?" domandò Sanji. "Ma è un'altra cosa quella che mi ha fatto innamorare definitivamente di lei..."

Ed era il modo in cui aveva salvato Usop. Anche lui, come loro, aveva dubitato di lei. L'aveva insultata, si era arrabbiato. Aveva preferito credere all'apparenza e non alla sostanza. E poi Nami aveva preferito pugnalarsi una mano che vederlo morire sotto i suoi occhi. Non era il comportamento di una brava persona, era il comportamento di qualcuno che teneva ai propri compagni, che era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per tenerli al sicuro.

Era la persona ideale in un equipaggio, anche se lei stessa ancora non se ne rendeva conto. Sanji si era chiesto, inizialmente, se non avesse sbagliato ciurma, con Rufy disposto ad alzare le spalle di fronte all'accusa di omicidio nei confronti di Nami. Il suo passato non gli interessava, né credeva nelle accuse. Era l'unico che non aveva mai dubitato e alla fine aveva avuto ragione.

Era anche per questo motivo che Rufy era il Capitano che si erano scelti. E che li aveva scelti.

"Così, vi siete battuti con gli uomini pesce per salvarla?"

Sanji annuì lentamente. "Credevano di essere i migliori, ma noi quattro eravamo decisamente meglio."

Però, c'era una cosa che doveva ammettere a se stesso: quando aveva lottato, il pensiero di Nami non era il primo nella sua mente. Non l'avrebbe detto, perché tutti credevano e sapevano che le donne erano sempre nella sua mente, ovunque, ma era la verità. Ammirava Nami per ciò che aveva fatto e desiderava aiutarla per quanto poteva, ma il combattimento l'aveva portato a dover pensare più ad altre due persone.

Rufy e Zoro. Che, incidentalmente, erano anche stati la ragione per cui aveva deciso di unirsi a loro.

Zoro era un pazzo. Decisamente fuori di testa. Il loro rapporto non era mai stato dei più cordiali ed era diventato decisamente antagonistico col passare del tempo, ma avevano rispetto e affetto l'uno per gli altri. Se per Sanji ciò era iniziato già al Baratie, dopo il suo scontro con Mihawk, per Zoro era stato il suo scontro ad Arlong Park a dargli la netta impressione che Sanji non fosse semplicemente un dongiovanni idiota, ma un uomo con un onore e un orgoglio. Un uomo come lui.

Per Sanji, comportarsi in quella maniera era stato semplicemente ovvio. Quando aveva visto l'enorme ferita che ancora gli attraversava il petto e che il combattimento non aveva fatto altro che far riaprire e sanguinare, aveva capito che doveva impedirgli di continuare a combattere, altrimenti sarebbe morto.

Non importava che, così facendo, il suo avversario sarebbe stato avvantaggiato in un combattimento sottomarino. Doveva assolutamente evitare che Zoro di gettasse in acqua per salvare Rufy, era troppo rischioso per la sua salute. Gli dicevano spesso che era troppo pronto a sacrificarsi per gli altri, ed era vero. In qualunque situazione, preferiva essere lui a rischiare la vita per i suoi compagni, piuttosto che il contrario. Se fosse derivato dallo shock che aveva provato con Zeff, non sapeva dirlo, ma di certo non avrebbe voluto vedere nessuno morire davanti ai suoi occhi, non se poteva evitarlo.

E poi c'era Rufy, che era chiaramente un idiota e si era fatto quasi ammazzare in una maniera orribile solo perché ragionava troppo con il cuore e poco con la testa. Forse, però, proprio per quel motivo, Sanji non riusciva a pensare ad un Capitano migliore da seguire. Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, avrebbe voluto che Rufy si comportasse con lui come si era comportato con Nami: che avesse fiducia in lui e facesse di tutto per riportarlo indietro.

E Rufy gli aveva fatto quella promessa quello stesso giorno, proprio ad Arlong Park. Sanji non sapeva dire se era perché capisse perfettamente ciò che passava nella testa di ognuno di loro o se fosse semplicemente una sua caratteristica azzeccare il momento giusto. In ogni caso, le parole che Rufy aveva detto gli scaldavano ancora il cuore.

_Che cosa puoi fare tu? Perché i tuoi compagni dovrebbero voler seguire un capitano come te? Perché posso vincere contro di te._

Sanji e Franky sorrisero contemporaneamente e la loro mente ritornò immediatamente a Sabaody, dove Rufy non era stato in grado di mantenere quella promessa. Eppure, nessuno di loro gliene aveva fatto una colpa, anzi, avevano tutti incolpato se stessi per non essere stati più forti per aiutarlo. Perché c'erano cose che solo loro potevano fare per la ciurma, e l'avrebbero fatto.

"Quindi, avete salvato Nami e le ha deciso definitivamente di unirsi a voi?" Franky aveva fatto la domanda per cambiare argomento, per evitare di dover ripensare al momento più terribile della loro avventura. Era passato, erano sopravvissuti ed erano diventati più forti.

"Non esattamente." Sanji non si sentiva totalmente responsabile del salvataggio di Nami. Certo, aveva aiutato a sconfiggere gli uomini pesce, aveva impedito a Zoro di ammazzarsi e aveva salvato Rufy prima che morisse affogato, ma c'era stata un'altra cosa che contava in tutta quella storia, e purtroppo per lui, non era qualcosa che lo riguardasse personalmente. Perché era l'ultimo arrivato e lui e Nami non avevano ancora passato del tempo assieme sulla nave, come compagni.

Rufy, Zoro e Usop l'avevano fatto. Erano i compagni che lei voleva, che l'avevano fatta innamorare di una vita che per anni aveva creduto di odiare, quella del pirata. E ciò che era successo ad Arlong Park, ciò che loro avevano fatto per lei aveva fatto emergere definitivamente questo desiderio che era stato soffocato dal senso del dovere nei confronti del suo villaggio. Non voleva essere una pirata, voleva essere un membro di quella ciurma. Perché quelli erano i loro compagni, ora l'aveva definitivamente capito.

"Il bello di tutta questa faccenda è che, quando abbiamo preparato la nave per partire, Nami-san non c'era e nessuno di noi aveva la certezza che sarebbe venuta." Sanji ricordava di esserne rimasto molto deluso dalla faccenda: l'idea di avere una donna a bordo avrebbe reso la navigazione estremamente più piacevole! "Rufy aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro per recuperarla e poi agiva come se non gli importasse più." Il fatto è che sapeva meglio di loro che sarebbe venuta, non c'erano dubbi nella sua mente.

Era una sua compagna definitivamente. Non aveva più bisogno né di chiederlo né di forzarla. E aveva avuto ragione, per l'ennesima volta.

Nami si era presentata al porto e aveva corso come un'ossessa, per saltare sulla nave che aveva ordinato partisse prima ancora che fosse salita. Avevano tutti pensato che per lei fosse troppo doloroso salutare ad uno ad uno quegli abitanti, per cui aveva dato tanto, ma che alla fine erano la sua famiglia.

Invece no: l'aveva fatto per derubarli. Quando era finalmente al sicuro, sul ponte di poppa, aveva con se il bottino di un numero non contabile di portafogli che aveva preso proprio alla sua gente, fingendo di essere triste. E triste lo era davvero, non poteva negarlo e Sanji lo sapeva bene. Ma era un po' caratteristica della ciurma salutare i propri cari in modo ridicolo.

"Non è fantastica, Nami-san?" terminò il racconto Sanji, con gli occhi brillanti e un gran sorriso sul volto.

Franky ascoltò il racconto del furto con gli occhi spalancati, poi scoppiò a ridere. In fondo, se ci ripensava, anche il suo saluto a Water Seven era stato folle. Evidentemente sì, era una loro caratteristica.


	2. Usop

Usop era nel suo laboratorio a preparare le sue nuovi arme segrete. Non avrebbe mai ringraziato Franky abbastanza per aver costruito una stanza solo ed esclusivamente per le loro follie. D'altronde, almeno per quello che lo riguardava, erano proprio le sue idee che gli permettevano di essere in grado di aiutare il resto della ciurma nei momenti peggiori, per cui il tempo che passava a progettare nuovi trucchi era indispensabile.

Chopper si era unito a lui, perché aveva già risistemato tutte le sue medicine e al momento non c'erano stranamente feriti a bordo di cui dovesse occuparsi. Gli piaceva sempre stare con Usop ad ascoltare le sue storie di grande pirata e non gli interessava nemmeno sapere se fossero vere e false, erano piacevoli e ciò gli bastava.

"Passami il martello, per favore... No, non quello!" esclamò Usop, dato che Chopper aveva allungato la zampa verso un martello che era appoggiato elegantemente sulla mensola.

"Perché?" domandò Chopper, che però ubbidì e aprì il cassetto per cercarne un altro.

"Quello è il mio martello da combattimento" spiegò Usop, con orgoglio. E poi, quando notò che il compagno lo fissava con gli occhi brillanti, in attesa di spiegazioni, aggiunse: "Ci ho sconfitto un uomo pesce, tutto da solo! Quando abbiamo salvato Nami, ai tempi del Mare Orientale!"

"Raccontami!" supplicò immediatamente Chopper. Loro della ciurma parlavano pochissimo e anche le stesse avventure di Usop solitamente erano riservate unicamente a sue imprese in solitario, o comunque non riguardavano in alcun modo i momenti principali che erano serviti a costituire la ciurma. Avrebbe davvero voluto saperlo, soprattutto perché Nami era stata la prima ad invitarlo: sarebbe stato solo giusto conoscere come invece si era unita lei.

"È una storia di tanto tempo fa..." iniziò Usop, appoggiandosi con il gomito al tavolino e voltando lo sguardo a guardare lontano. "La ciurma era ancora molto piccola, eravamo solamente io, Rufy, Zoro. E be', ovviamente, Nami."

"Non c'era ancora nemmeno Sanji?" si stupì Chopper.

"Non proprio. Si unì a noi quando Nami scappò rubando la nostra nave, insomma, fu Rufy a raccattarlo quando noi non c'eravamo."

Il tono gli era uscito un po' polemico, ma era nel ricordo del fatto che Sanji non gli stesse molto simpatico, inizialmente. Be', l'aveva conosciuto solo come cameriere del ristorante che li aveva costretto a pagare il conto del ristorante mentre Nami si poteva permettere di fare quello che voleva. Non era riuscito proprio a capire per quale motivo Rufy l'avesse voluto a bordo assolutamente, e ad Arlong Park non c'era stato il tempo nemmeno di provarci, a capirlo.

Ora come ora, Usop non avrebbe rinunciato a Sanji e alla sua amicizia per nulla al mondo. Erano molti i momenti in cui ricordava quanto l'aveva aiutato e gli era stato al fianco, a partire dal suo scontro con Mr 2, all'episodio sulla nave di Ener, al modo in cui l'aveva incoraggiato nonostante lui avesse abbandonato la ciurma ad Enies Lobby. Arlong Park, però, era stato appena l'inizio del loro rapporto.

"Sanji non è importante in questa storia." Agitò la mano in maniera indifferente. "Torniamo al fatto che Nami aveva rubato la nave."

"Già, perché?!" Insomma, che fosse una ladra lo sapeva, ma di solito derubavano gli altri.

Già, perché era un'ottima domanda. Usop non se l'era assolutamente fatta, all'epoca. Nonostante avesse combattuto fianco a fianco con lei per proteggere il suo villaggio, quando Nami era scappata senza nemmeno salutarli non si era minimamente preoccupato delle sue motivazioni. Si era arrabbiato con lei e l'unica cosa che voleva avere indietro era la nave che Kaya aveva regalato loro.

"Non m'interessava. Aveva fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare e, per quanto mi riguardava, poteva anche andarsene. Nojiko ha solo peggiorato le cose."

L'incontro con Nijoko era stato fortuito, una specie di scherzo del destino dato che si trattava della sorella della persona che erano andati a cercare sull'isola, e lui era incappato in lei praticamente per caso, facendo tutt'altro. Non che fosse stato un incontro piacevole, dato che Nojiko l'aveva messo fuorigioco con un martello, ma era chiaramente destino.

"Ora so che Nojiko voleva solo proteggere la sorella, ma è stata molto convincente."

Se prima Usop era semplicemente irritato per il furto della nave, sapere che Nami faceva parte di un'altra ciurma e che li aveva sempre presi in giro, dato che le interessavano solo i soldi, l'aveva irritato oltre misura. Era un tradimento in piena regola. I ricordi che aveva di Nami non erano molti, ma erano belli. La sua entrata in ciurma era stata particolarmente particolare, quasi spontanea. Rufy non gliel'aveva nemmeno chiesto perché per lui era chiaro che si sarebbe unito a loro.

E Usop aveva pensato la stessa cosa. Vedeva Rufy, Zoro e naturalmente Nami come i loro compagni. Gli piacevano. Sapere che una di loro l'aveva solo preso in giro, mentre lui aveva aperto il suo cuore e il suo desiderio di essere un pirata, era stato tremendo.

"Certo, è ironico pensando a ciò che è successo dopo..." mormorò Usop tristemente.

La sua memoria era andata immediatamente a ciò che era successo a Water Seven, quando lui stesso aveva lasciato la ciurma per un capriccio. No, non era del tutto vero. C'era una lunga serie di motivi dietro la sua scelta, ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che fossero motivi personali suoi, in un certo senso egoistici. Tutto completamente diverso dalle motivazioni di Nami, che erano quelle di cercare di proteggere loro e il suo villaggio.

Lui si era addirittura battuto con Rufy! Mentre Nami si era piuttosto pugnalato il dorso della mano pur di salvarlo. Era stata un momento di cui Usop si era pentito per molto tempo. Aveva creduto alle parole di Nijoko, senza farsi domante, e, alla prima occasione aveva gettato contro Nami tutta la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione, chiamandola con epiteti che non si meritava.

"Ho salvato un intero villaggio dagli uomini pesce, combattendo contro di loro con la forza bruta!"

"Che figata!"

"Ma purtroppo non era ancora così forte come adesso, quindi sono poi crollato per la fatica e dei nemici ne hanno approfittato per catturarmi. Si erano nascosti apposta, sapendo di non potermi battere."

"Vigliacchi!"

Usop annuì. Eppure, a pensarci adesso, non era stata una cosa affatto negativa. Forse non sarebbe riuscito ad avere il rapporto che aveva con Nami se fra di loro non fosse accaduto quell'episodio. Era stato grazie a quel momento che la fiducia di Usop era stata restaurata completamente, assieme al senso di colpa per non averle creduto da subito. Era impossibile non avere fiducia in lei, dopo ciò che aveva rischiato e sacrificato.

Usop aveva avuto paura di morire. Era una sensazione che provava spesso, ma in quel caso c'era di peggio. Nonostante fosse una traditrice, era pur sempre una sua ex compagna che le piaceva. Mentre lei voleva ucciderlo, lui non era sicuro di potercela fare. Non che non avesse combattuto, anzi, ma il suo scopo principale era quello di scappare approfittando del suo proiettile di fumo. Nami però era stata più brava di lui e aveva visto il suo trucco, gettandosi verso di lei con il coltello puntato verso il suo addome.

In quel momento, Usop aveva avuto la certezza che sarebbe morto, che la sua vita da pirata sarebbe finita in quella maniera poco elegante, praticamente a pochi giorni dall'inizio della sua avventura. E sarebbe morto maledicendola, di sicuro, perché l'odio era probabilmente la sensazione più forte che stava provando in quel momento. Poi il sangue era schizzato, ma la lama non era penetrata nella sua pelle, ma nel dorso della mano di Nami.

_Nami... Che male... Per il mio sogno, non c'erano altre alternative..._

A ripensarci, da parte sua era stata un frase decisamente idiota da dire, ma lo shock era stato così forte che il suo cervello non aveva pensato a nient'altro di meglio, e probabilmente andava bene così, perché nessuno degli uomini pesce si era insospettivo o aveva creduto che non fosse vero. Il cervello gli era stato più utile quando era finito in acqua, rendendosi conto che Nami l'aveva praticamente salvato e che non poteva sprecare l'occasione.

Aveva nuotato sott'acqua fio ad emergere in una zona sicura, dove si era toccato immediatamente l'addome per essere certo di non essersi sognato quello che era successo. No, non se l'era sognato, cosa che il suo senso di colpa gli faceva capire bene. L'unico modo di rimediare al suo errore era correre ad avvertire immediatamente gli altri, prima che facessero il suo stesso errore.

"Probabilmente non sono un granché come compagno..." mormorò. Alla fine, finiva sempre per fare cose di cui si pentiva.

"Non è vero!" negò immediatamente Chopper. "Alla fine hai combattuto, no? Ti sei fatto perdonare!"

"Certo! Abbiamo vinto per merito mio!" esclamò Usop soddisfatto. "Però non è stato facile..."

Gli uomini pesce erano forti e quello che era capitato a lui come avversario lo terrorizzava. Pciù riusciva ad assorbire litri d'acqua e poi a lanciarle come delle vere e proprie bombe che distruggevano tutto sul suo cammino. Non era decisamente umano, laddove Usop era un semplice ragazzo di periferia.

Non aveva speranze. Così, aveva fatto ben di peggio che scappare, aveva deciso di far credere a tutti di aver combattuto. Aveva usato la stella la tabasco per fingersi morto e poi si era anche ricoperto di terra per indicare che aveva fatto il possibile, ma purtroppo non ce l'aveva fatta. Non era abbastanza forte, però ci aveva provato, eh?

"Ero proprio un vigliacco..." commentò fra sé. "Ma non più. Anzi, è stato proprio in quel momento che ho capito. Perché se i miei compagni hanno bisogno di me, non mi posso più tirare indietro."

Si era sentito patetico. Nami aveva dato una mano, letteralmente, per lui, per salvarlo. E lui non era nemmeno capace di provarci? Non è che si sentiva patetico, era patetico. E nonostante ciò, Nami l'aveva salvato ugualmente. Nonostante ciò, Rufy e Zoro lo consideravano un loro amico e l'avevano preso a bordo. Avevano fiducia in lui. Era arrivato il momento di dimostrare che non avevano torto.

Usop non sapeva dire esattamente come fosse riuscito a sconfiggere Pciù. Aveva semplicemente preso il suo martello e lo aveva colpito con tutta la sua forza, quasi alla cieca. Forse perché l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto prendere a martellate era lui stesso, per le cavolate che aveva combinato. Non era stato un combattimento elegante, ma alla fine contava il risultato. Quando aveva visto il corpo del suo avversario svenuto, di fronte a lui, si era sentito davvero parte della ciurma. Una ciurma in cui voleva fosse presente anche Nami.

"E questa è la storia del mio martello da combattimento" terminò Usop. "E di come Nami mi ha reso un pirata e un compagno migliore."

Non che Usop non fosse grato anche a tutti gli altri. Zoro era stato il primo, probabilmente, che avesse costituito per lui un esempio. E poi, Rufy, ovviamente, che era semplicemente il Capitano che aveva sognato da sempre. Si sentiva male a sapere che c'era stato un momento in cui li aveva delusi tutti, ma sperava di aver espiato i suoi peccati a sufficienza. C'erano dei momenti in cui dubitava di se stesso e si chiedeva se davvero potesse avere l'onore di essere in quella ciurma, nella ciurma del futuro Re dei Pirati.

"Nami è una grande, vero?" chiese Chopper.

Poi però ripensava a Nami. La Nami che quando era ancora un essere triste e abbietto e codardo, aveva voluto salvarlo comunque, perché alla fine era un suo compagno. E gli voleva bene. Solo allora Usop si rilassava, ricordandosi che ciò che c'era in quella ciurma andava oltre la pura forza o la pura utilità. E forse era quello che lo rendeva più orgoglioso di poterne fare parte.

"Già."

Certo, c'erano altri momenti in cui Nami veniva alla mente, molti momenti, ma erano a rischio emorragia nasale e non era il caso di parlarne con Chopper. Erano comunque aspetti di lei che ricordava sempre con piacere.


	3. Nami

"Sanji sta cucinando da stamani per il tuo anniversario" disse Robin, entrando nella stanza che sulla Sunny era dedicata alle ragazze.

Nami stava sistemando i suoi innumerevoli abiti e bikini dopo averli lavati. "È sempre gentilissimo, ma non doveva disturbarsi. Se non altro, gli altri saranno felici."

"Tu no?" domandò Robin, con tono innocente. "Non è un momento che ti piace ricordare?"

"No! È uno dei momenti più importanti della mia vita." Robin si accomodò sul suo letto, a gambe incrociate, e si limitò a fissarla, senza chiederle nulla, benché fosse chiaro che volesse saperne di più. Fra tutti i membri della ciurma, era forse la più curiosa, un effetto collaterale della sua sete di conoscenza. "Mi sono comportata come te" disse allora Nami.

"Che cosa intendi?" Ora aveva tutta l'attenzione di Robin. "Hai lasciato la ciurma?"

"Senza dire niente, lasciandoli nei guai, e solo perché volevo salvarli" confermò Nami.

Ciò che era successo in quei giorni era stampato a fuoco nella sua memoria, perché le aveva rivoluzionato davvero la vita. Non solo l'aveva liberata da otto anni di schiavitù e sofferenza, ma le avevano dato una nuova vita, quella da pirata, che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter adorare e trovare perfetta per lei.

Questa rivoluzione era iniziata già da prima, quando aveva incontrato Rufy per la prima volta e lui l'aveva convinta ad entrare nella sua ciurma, nonostante lei continuasse a ripetergli che aveva altri obiettivi e che odiava i pirati. Da quando aveva incontrato Zoro, che era un folle ma aveva un suo orgoglio e che era disposto comunque a combattere per gli amici, anche a costo della sua salute. Da quando aveva incontrato Usop, che come lei aveva tentato di salvare il suo villaggio anche se non aveva la forza per farlo.

Gli dispiaceva non nominare Sanji nell'elenco, ma in quel periodo aveva pochi ricordi di lui. Per lei era ancora solo il cameriere dongiovanni a cui aveva scroccato un pranzo. Ovviamente, per Sanji doveva valere la stessa cosa, dato che si erano scambiati solo due frasi e forse, proprio per quel motivo, aveva apprezzato maggiormente che si fosse battuto per lui solamente perché, essendosi unito alla ciurma, lei era diventata automaticamente una sua compagna.

Ma era effettivamente vero che l'impatto iniziale sulla sua vita era stato meno intenso. Ora si volevano bene e le avventure che avevano vissuto assieme li avevano uniti, però non era stato il protagonista principale della sua nascita come pirata. Semplicemente questo. Per il resto, Sanji, come tutti gli altri che si erano uniti a loro in seguito, erano suoi compagni e avrebbe dato la vita per loro.

Ed in effetti, il problema era stato proprio questo, inizialmente. Dopo la morte di Bellmere, aveva preso la decisione di combattere da sola. Sua madre era morta perché non volevano non ammettere di avere due figlie, per cui non voleva più correre un rischio simile. Non voleva che qualcuno venisse ucciso a causa sua o per il rapporto che aveva con lei. I compagni rientravano assolutamente in questa categoria.

"Come te, non riuscivo ad accettare di aver trovato dei compagni. O che loro fossero disposti a combattere per me."

C'era stato un lasso di tempo in cui Nami aveva finito per crederci, che potesse funzionare. Che avesse dei compagni. Il periodo vissuto con loro era stato tra i più felici per molto tempo, dopo otto anni passati a combattere da sola. In più, nonostante la loro follia, li adorava. Era bastato rivedere la taglia di Arlong per capire che era stata solo un'illusione.

Lei aveva ancora un lavoro da fare, non era certo libera di lasciare il Mare Orientale per andare nella Rotta Maggiore, per quanto fosse il suo desiderio. Né poteva chiedere loro di essere coinvolti nei suoi affari. Aveva combattuto da sola proprio per evitarlo. L'unica soluzione era andarsene, con la speranza del cuore che, forse un giorno, avrebbe potuto di nuovo tornare da loro.

"Ma ti sono venuti dietro lo stesso" dedusse Robin.

Nami le diede un'occhiata eloquente. "Li conosci. E Rufy non prende mai un no come risposta."

Non c'era stato verso di fargli cambiare idea. Lei aveva fatto di tutto per convincerli che era meglio lasciarla stare, ma era stato inutile. Non importava quanto violenta o crudele potesse diventare, Rufy aveva deciso di piantare le tende finché non avesse cambiato idea. Per gli altri, il fatto che il Capitano avesse deciso in questa maniera bastava.

D'altronde, Nami doveva ammettere che avevano dei motivi fondati, oltre alla fiducia incrollabile di Rufy, per pensare che ci fosse qualcosa sotto. Aveva fatto scappare Zoro, aveva salvato Usop rimettendoci una mano. La storia del suo passato che Nojiko aveva raccontato era servita solo a comprendere il motivo delle sue azioni e a spingergli a credere che non dovessero rinunciare a lei.

"So quanto dev'essere stata dura per te..." mormorò, allungando una mano per stringere la spalla di Robin.

Ciò che l'aveva ferita di più in quell'occasione non era stata l'averli dovuto lasciare, nemmeno il fatto di poterli mettere in pericolo. Era stata la rabbia che le avevano rovesciato contro, soprattutto Zoro e Usop. Questo perché Nami li capiva, sapevano che avevano ragione e lei stessa avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo. La faceva soffrire non potergli dire la verità e preferire che la odiassero piuttosto che morissero.

Non se n'era nemmeno resa conto, ma rimanerci male per quel motivo, quando invece avrebbe dovuto dimenticarli e scrollarseli dalle spalle come conoscenti che avevano per un po' incrociato la sua vita non indicava altro che li considerasse davvero, a tutti gli effetti, suoi compagni.

Avevano dovuto iniziare a battersi e rischiare di morire per lei, perché avesse il coraggio di ammetterlo, anche a se stessa. E di mettersi in gioco in prima persona per proteggere quel legame che si era instaurato fra di loro. Non era rimasta a piangersi addosso, ma era andata a combattere perché lo stavano facendo tutti. Non poteva star seduta se le persone a cui tenevano, invece, mettevano in gioco la loro vita.

E nonostante la situazione pessima, la sua incertezza era durata un istante. Rufy era scomparso chissà dove, così come Usop. Sanji e Zoro erano sdraiati ai piedi di Arlong, feriti e incapaci di rialzarsi. La vecchia Nami si sarebbe arrabbiata per la loro stupidità e avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di convincere Arlong che era tutto un errore. Non la nuova Nami, perché quelli erano i loro compagni e lei voleva farlo sapere a tutti.

Era stato un momento catartico per lei, ma anche per gli altri. Finalmente, la ciurma era di nuovo al completo. A sigillare tutto, c'era voluto Rufy, perché d'altronde lui era il capitano, ma anche gli altri avevano avuto la loro parte nel dimostrarle che ne faceva parte a tutti gli effetti: Zoro e il suo pollice verso, Usop che era arrivato tutto allegro e orgoglioso della sua vittoria.

_Nami... Tu sei una mia compagna! Sì...!_

Si era commossa, quando gliel'aveva gridato e aveva risposto, anche se lui non poteva sentirlo, perché era a lei stessa che doveva dare una risposta. In quel semplice momento, infatti, era racchiusa tutta la sua vita, presente e futura. Era il momento che avrebbe deciso il suo destino. Per quanto non avesse mai perso di vista il suo sogno, doveva decidere come, quando e con chi realizzarlo. E l'aveva fatto, con quel "sì" che le era emerso dal cuore.

Sarebbe diventata la cartografa che avrebbe disegnato la mappa del mondo intero, ma l'avrebbe fatto come membro della ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di Paglia, la ciurma del futuro Re dei Pirati.

"La sai qual è la cosa strana?" disse a Robin, anche se era una domanda che faceva più a se stessa. "Il comportamento di Rufy. Ha aspettato."

Come aveva detto, Rufy non accettava mai un no come risposta. Aveva deciso che voleva Nami come navigatrice e non se ne sarebbe andato senza di lei. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, non aveva intenzione di portarla via con la forza. Avrebbe aspettato finché non fosse stata lei a decidere, perché, be', evidentemente aveva la certezza che sarebbe andata come pensava.

Nami ricordava benissimo di essere arrivata quasi ad odiarlo. Era arrivata vicinissima a vedere Usop ucciso sotto i suoi occhi, anche se era riuscito a salvarlo giusto in tempo. Con Zoro era andata leggermente meglio, però aveva decisamente rischiato di rovinare tutto il lavoro che lei aveva cercato di fare in tutti quegli anni, perché c'erano diversi uomini pesce che non si fidavano e che non vedevano l'ora di trovare un modo per rompere l'accordo che avevano fatto sulla vendita del villaggio.

Desiderava solo che se ne andassero, per il loro stesso bene. E per il suo. Nami aveva un lavoro da fare e non ci sarebbe riuscita con loro di mezzo. Voleva che continuassero a seguire il loro sogno e, un giorno, forse li avrebbe potuti raggiungere. Però, perché questo fosse possibile, dovevano sopravvivere. E sopravvivere significava evitare di mettersi a combattere con Arlong.

"Certo, perché all'epoca Arlong era il peggio, per me!" esclamò Nami divertita. "Non sapevo davvero nulla del mondo..."

Rufy probabilmente comprendeva le cose molto meglio di lei. Se avesse rifiutato una sfida simile, come sarebbe potuto diventare il Re dei Pirati? Non aveva paura di morire, ma doveva avere fiducia in se stesso a sufficienza per poter affrontare chiunque.

Però, quando lo aveva semplicemente visto sdraiarsi per terra e addormentarsi, perché tutto quello che lei diceva per farli andare via, lo aveva seriamente odiato. Perché gli voleva bene, voleva bene a tutti loro e stava davvero solo cercando di salvarli. Il fatto che apparentemente loro non volessero essere salvati, non a prezzo di perderla, riusciva a essere più forte di ogni suo sforzo.

"Il momento peggiore, però, è stato dopo..."

Nami aveva perso tutto quello per cui aveva lavorato. E, a prescindere da quello che aveva pensato fino a quel momento, non era stata colpa dei suoi compagni, ma dello stesso Arlong e dei marine che corrompeva. Sarebbe rimasta una schiava per sempre, senza poter mai realizzare il suo sogno, assieme agli assassini non solo di sua madre, ma di sua sorella e di tutto il suo villaggio, dopo otto anni di sacrifici per salvarli.

"L'unica altra volta che ho provato una disperazione simile è stato a Sabaody..." mormorò Nami, stringendosi la spalla. Il momento in cui aveva perso di nuovo tutto, tutti i suoi compagni.

Aveva afferrato il coltello e si era pugnalata, sfogando la sua disperazione contro il tatuaggio di Arlong, in modo che il dolore fisico le impedisse di pensare troppo a ciò che la faceva veramente soffrire. Rufy, senza una parola, le aveva afferrato il polso e l'aveva fermata, mettendola di fronte al vero problema.

L'aveva odiato di nuovo, per questo. Già prima, quando Rufy era venuto tutto sorridente ad offrirle il loro aiuto, mentre lei stava litigando con Genzo e con gli altri, l'aveva cacciato via in malo modo, perché non erano affari suoi. Continuavano a non essere affari suoi, per questo Nami aveva afferrato la terra con i pugni e gliel'aveva lanciata contro, continuando a piangere e a gridare, nel tentativo di allontanarlo.

"Ma Rufy non si è mosso. È rimasto. Ha aspettato. Ha aspettato che mi rendessi conto che quello che mi era successo erano anche affari suoi. E di Zoro, di Usop, persino di Sanji."

"Perché erano i tuoi compagni" affermò Robin, con un leggero segno di assenso.

"Esatto." Nami si lasciò andare ad un sorriso a metà fra il malinconico e il dolce.

Era il momento in cui si era resa conto cosa significasse davvero avere dei compagni. Ecco perché, alla fine, aveva chiesto loro aiuto. Ecco perché, alla fine, aveva combattuto assieme a loro. Ecco perché, nonostante li ritenesse tutti degli idioti, avrebbe voluto passare, e l'avrebbe fatto, il resto della sua vita con loro.


	4. Zoro

Zoro era ad allenarsi. Era una sua abitudine da sempre, ma era come se avesse preso la costruzione di una palestra come una scusa per aumentare il ritmo e le ore che utilizzava per sollevare pesi. In media i suoi compagni non si interessavano a ciò che faceva. A volte Sanji passava e gli urlava contro qualche insulto, ma poi gli consegnava lo spuntino che aveva preparato per lui, e Chopper si lamentava sempre che la sua salute ne avrebbe risentito, ma in media erano periodi di tempo che passava lontano dalla ciurma, in pace con se stesso e con quello che l'allenamento rappresentava per il raggiungimento del suo sogno.

Per questo motivo il fatto che Brook fosse seduto ad un lato della stanza e lo stesse osservando era una deviazione alle solite abitudini. Non gli dava troppo fastidio, però si chiedeva per quale motivo lo stesse facendo.

"Vuoi fare un po' di allenamento anche tu?" gli domandò alla fine.

"Non ci penso nemmeno" fu la risposta di Brook. "E poi non ho nemmeno i muscoli da sviluppare! Yohyoh."

"Possiamo fare uno scontro con le spade."

"Con te?" Nonostante Brook non avesse gli occhi, la sua espressione riusciva ad essere abbastanza eloquente a riguardo. Sapeva già che Zoro era uno spadaccino migliore e più forte rispetto a lui, aveva ammirato il suo combattimento a Thriller Bark e lo stimava, ma era molto felice di averlo come compagno piuttosto che come avversario. "Stavo guardando la cicatrice."

Zoro abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto nudo, che era attraversato in tutta la sua lunghezza da un lungo taglio profondo. "È stato un ricordo di Mihawk" disse. "Perché ha detto che mi apprezzava, ma doveva farmi rendere conto di quanto debole ancora fossi." Il ricordo di quel primo scontro, della differenza di livello che intercorreva fra loro due e che, anche se si era assottigliato, ancora rimaneva.

"Ti eri già battuto con lui in passato?" si stupì Brook. Lui non aveva granché conoscenza dei pirati presenti, a causa della sua grande età, ma Mihawk lo conosceva sia perché sapeva quale era il sogno di Zoro, sia perché Zoro aveva passato i due anni ad allenarsi proprio con lui.

"Sì. Non è una cosa che mi piace ricordare" commentò Zoro. Le sue dita sfiorarono la cicatrice. "Comunque non sarebbe rimasta così visibile se dopo non avessi dovuto combattere subito." Chopper aveva ragione, a quel riguardo: il risposo aiutava a guarire prima. Semplicemente, non gli importava perché non era il tipo che riusciva a stare fermo con le mani in mano.

"Cos'è successo?" domandò Brook.

"Nami era scappata con la nave, per cui siamo dovuti andarla a prendere e ci siamo dovuti battere con gli uomini pesce che minacciavano lei e il suo villaggio." L'aveva detto in tono casuale, perché era una vicenda accaduta anni prima, ma per Brook evidentemente doveva essere una grande scoperta.

"Mi ricordo che avete accennato a questa storia con Hacchan..."

"Sì, lui era uno dei nostri avversari all'epoca." Zoro ridacchiò fra sé, ricordando come Hachi pensasse di essere uno spadaccino migliore di lui, l'illuso.

"Quindi Nami stava con loro? Dai, raccontami."

"Non è che ci sia molto da raccontare..." E poi lui non era mai stato granché a raccontare le cose, anzi, tutto il contrario. Ci provò comunque, dato che glielo aveva chiesto direttamente. "Nami aveva un accordo con loro, per salvare il suo villaggio. Per proteggerci, ci aveva rubato la nave ed era scappata senza dirci nulla."

Quello, per Zoro, era stato un tradimento in piena regola. Per uno come lui, la lealtà e le promesse che venivano fatte erano tutto. Fra i membri della ciurma era probabilmente quello che si rendeva conto meglio di chiunque di cosa significasse aver accettato di aver Rufy come capitano. Era anche il motivo per cui, a differenza degli altri, non aveva voluto riprendere subito Usop a bordo, anche se lo voleva. Non si lasciava la ciurma in quella maniera.

Per cui, il fatto che Nami avesse preso e se ne fosse andata era la cosa peggiore che lei potesse fare nei confronti della ciurma. Fosse stato per lui, non sarebbe mai andato a riprenderla volontariamente. Un comportamento del genere era inaccettabile e non andava incoraggiato. E avrebbe sbagliato. Nami poteva aver agito in maniera sbagliata, ma i suoi motivi avevano un senso. Se l'avessero abbandonata, non solo l'avrebbero condannata ad una vita di miserie, ma non avrebbero avuto in ciurma il miglior navigatore e compagno che si potesse desiderare.

Per fortuna Rufy, essendo il capitano che era, aveva idee diverse a questo riguardo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare la fuga di Nami con un'alzata di spalle. Zoro lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sapere che non c'era verso di fargli cambiare idea, quindi aveva acconsentito  a cercare di riprenderla. E aveva fatto bene, per quanto Zoro se ne fosse accorto tardi. Però aveva imparato la lezione e con Robin aveva tenuto un atteggiamento completamente diverso.

"Rufy era dovuto rimanere indietro con Sanji, quindi siamo andati solo io e Usop, che era terrorizzato dalla storia degli uomini pesce, per cui mi ha mollato da solo e ferito, col risultato... che sono stato catturato." Il ricordo non gli fece piacere, quindi borbottò fra sé contro Usop, che ora era finalmente diventato meno fifone, ma che all'epoca gli aveva fatto proprio un bello scherzo.

"In ogni caso, così ho incontrato Nami."

Non era stato un incontro troppo piacevole, anzi. Il sapere che Nami in realtà faceva parte di un'altra ciurma si era aggiunto al tradimento di averli lasciati e aver loro rubato la barca. Eppure, c'era qualcosa che non tornava nel suo comportamento. Zoro non si riteneva empatico come Rufy, eppure persino per lui era chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa sotto.

Il modo di Arlong di descriverla non corrispondeva assolutamente a quello che ricordava di lei nel periodo che avevano trascorso assieme. Si passava da una persona capace di uccidere la propria madre per i soldi a una che si era bruciata i palmi delle mani e aveva rischiato di essere pugnalata alle spalle per salvare Rufy. Ci doveva essere una spiegazione per quella discrepanza.

Era in missione per conto del suo Capitano, quindi la riteneva una sua responsabilità capire quale delle due Nami fosse quella vera e agire di conseguenza. Gli era sembrata una buona idea metterla alla prova buttandosi in acqua con le mani e i piedi aspettando che lei venisse a salvarlo. Aveva aiutato Rufy contro Bagy, aveva aiutato Usop non solo per il tesoro, quindi la possibilità che salvasse anche lui c'era.

"E se non l'avesse fatto?" domandò Brook.

"Be'..." Zoro non ci aveva mai veramente pensato. "Probabilmente sarei riuscito a nuotare in qualche maniera..."

In ogni caso, Nami l'aveva salvato, per cui il problema dell'annegamento non si era posto. Non solo, dopo l'aveva anche liberato e gli aveva restituito la sua spada, che gli era stata sequestrata quando l'avevano catturato.

"Nonostante questo, non mi sono fidato di lei" ammise Zoro, guardando Brook dritto negli occhi. Cioè, nelle orbite vuote.

Aveva avuto più prove che Nami non era malvagia come Arlong la descriveva e che probabilmente c'era una ragione al suo comportamento, eppure, quando Jhonny aveva detto loro che l'aveva vista con i suoi occhi uccidere Usop, ci aveva creduto. L'aveva creduta capace di farlo, persino alla domanda di Sanji aveva risposto che poteva essere possibile.

E quando lei, mentendo, gliel'aveva detto proprio davanti, il suo corpo aveva reagito d'istinto e si era avventato su di lei con la spada sguainata. Sanji si era messo in mezzo, cosa che non aveva fatto iniziare la loro relazione nel migliore dei modi, ma alla fine aveva dovuto ringraziarlo, benché il suo intervento fosse puramente legato al fatto che si trattava di una donna.

"Non so dire se l'avrei colpita davvero, ma non è importante."

La cosa importante era che, nonostante tutto, continuava ad avere necessità di prove per accettare che Nami fosse adatta per la ciurma. Almeno, doveva ammettere, non era arrivato a dover ascoltare la storia di Nojiko, ciò che Nami aveva fatto davvero ad Usop, cioè salvarlo con il sacrificio della mano, gli era bastato, tanto che, come Rufy, era riuscito a rilassarsi tanto da fare un riposino nel bel mezzo di tutta la vicenda.

"Però, c'è stato un altro momento."

Dopo Usop, aveva la certezza che Nami fosse una brava persona, ma aveva bisogno di un'ulteriore conferma. Poteva essere Nami anche una buona compagna di ciurma? Non era esattamente la stessa cosa. Per quanto avesse capito che cosa l'aveva spinta a lasciarli, voleva che Nami stessa si rendesse conto di cosa significasse fare davvero parte di una ciurma e seguire un Capitano.

Arlong era venuto in loro aiuto, però, mettendo alla prova Nami proprio su quella questione. All'inizio di tutta quella storia, lei se n'era andata per proteggerli, ma soprattutto perché aveva ancora un obiettivo più importante di essere un membro della ciurma, cioè proteggere il suo villaggio. Se fosse diventata a tutti gli effetti una pirata di Rufy, per quella che era la situazione quando Arlong gliel'aveva chiesto, li avrebbe visti tutti morire.

_Allora, sei una di noi... o una di loro? Mi dispiace... Morirete con me._

Era tutto quello che Zoro aveva bisogno di sentire. Una Nami che preferiva morire, piuttosto che negare di fare parte di quella ciurma. Non poteva essere più orgoglioso di lei. Per questo, nonostante di solito non si lasciasse andare troppo, non poté far altro che alzare il braccio nella sua direzione e fare il cenno del pollice verso. Era il suo modo di chiederle scusa per non essersi fidato prima, e il suo modo per apprezzare ciò che aveva fatto.

Il suo gesto aveva dato la forza sia a lui, sia a Sanji, di rialzarsi nonostante le ferite. Nessuno dei due era in grado di battere Arlong ma, insieme, potevano guadagnare abbastanza tempo per riuscire a liberare Rufy. Anche Usop, nel suo piccolo li aveva aiutati, anche se involontariamente. Trattenendo Hacchan per un momento, Sanji era riuscito a tuffarsi e a distruggere la pietra che bloccava i piedi di Rufy.

"Se non fossi stato ferito, forse avrei potuto fare di più. In ogni caso, c'era Rufy che se ne poteva occupare." Quella era una delle cose che l'avevano infastidito di più. Non che Rufy avesse battuto Arlong, ovviamente, sapeva che ce l'avrebbe fatto e, tutto sommato, era anche giusto considerando che era l'unico che non aveva mai dubitato di Nami fin dall'inizio, però gli sarebbe piaciuto mettersi alla prova con qualcuno di davvero forte che veniva dalla Rotta Maggiore. Mihawk però l'aveva conciato troppo male perché potesse anche solo provarci.

Per questo era stato felice di poter contare sia su Usop sia su Sanji. Soprattutto su Sanji, di cui prima di quel momento non aveva una grande opinione, anche se si fidava della scelta del Capitano. Invece gli aveva dimostrato che, oltre il suo difetto di dongiovanni, si somigliavano nell'orgoglio e nel modo di vedere le cose. E anche in combattimento se la cavava, il che era sempre utile.

Ovviamente non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Sanji era anche un gran cuoco. Come aveva detto, si fidava delle scelte di Rufy da sempre.

"Tutto qui. Non è stata una gran storia, come ti avevo detto."

"No, non è vero. È stata molto interessante." Brook era uno degli ultimi arrivati e si sentiva sempre un po' indietro rispetto agli altri. Persino Jinbe, che si era unito dopo di lui, sembrava conoscere più della storia della ciurma di lui. "Non sapevo che Nami avesse vissuto un'esperienza del genere... Cioè, l'avevate accennata quando abbiamo incontrato Hacchan, ma non avevo capito..."

"Non ti devi preoccupare, per Nami è acqua passata" gli disse Zoro. Per tutti era acqua passata, soprattutto per Rufy che non si basava sul passato per giudicare una persona. "Adesso è una pirata a tutti gli effetti e tale vuole essere considerata."

Brook annuì. "Oltre che una gran gnocca."


	5. Monkey D. Rufy

Jinbe si avvicinò lentamente alla polena della Sunny. Rufy aveva da sempre l'abitudine di accomodarsi sopra la testa del leone barra girasole barra sole barra qualunque cosa Franky avesse in mente quando l'aveva progettato. Non lo faceva perché lo trovava comodo, ma soprattutto perché gli dava l'idea che fosse il posto ideale per lui, a prua, pronto a balzare all'avventura prima di chiunque altro.

Nonostante tenesse gli occhi chiusi e si godesse il sole pomeridiano, anche perché Usop era impegnato e non poteva pescare con lui, si accorse immediatamente dell'arrivo di Jinbe. "Ciao!" lo salutò allegramente, mentre sul suo viso si apriva un grande sorriso. Aveva insistito tantissimo per averlo a bordo e non poteva essere più felice di essere stato finalmente accontentato.

Jinbe si sedette a prua, con la schiena contro il parapetto, in modo che fossero abbastanza vicini da poter parlare ma non si guardassero in viso. Non pensava, infatti, ci fosse abbastanza posto per lui sulla polena, benché una caduta in acqua per lui non fosse affatto un problema.

"Sanji è chiuso in cucina" gli comunicò.

"Lo so, mi ha cacciato fuori." Il broncio di Rufy era chiaramente percepibile anche a distanza.

"Per l'anniversario dell'entrata di Nami in ciurma" precisò Jinbe.

"Ah, è l'anniversario?"

"Non te lo ricordi?!"

"Bah, non è che sia granché importante" rispose Rufy. "L'unica cosa che m'importa è che sia una mia compagna, il quando conta relativamente. Non credi che contare gli anni faccia sembrare meno importanti i nuovi arrivati?" domandò. "Non voglio che sia così. Siete tutti miei compagni."

Era un discorso giusto e sacrosanto e Jinbe, di nuovo, rimase sorpreso dalla capacità di Rufy di essere un ottimo capitano. Non lo sembrava, all'esterno, ma sapeva esattamente in che modo trattare i suoi compagni, quello che loro volevano da lui e ciò che doveva dire per farli stare meglio. Per questo motivo, e per altri, aveva accettato di unirsi a loro.

"Hai ragione" concordò. "Tuttavia ammetto di essere curioso di sapere cos'è successo esattamente tre anni fa. Me lo racconteresti?"

Rufy alzò le spalle. "È il passato, non conta."

"Vorrei saperlo ugualmente."

Alla fine, Rufy capì che doveva essere qualcosa legato certamente ad Arlong. Si era addormentato nella metà del racconto su quello che era successo all'isola degli uomini pesce con Fisher Tiger e Otohime, senza alcun rimpianto, ma ciò non significava che non fosse esattamente a conoscenza di alcune cose, tra cui il rapporto che intercorreva tra Jinbe e l'uomo che aveva fatto soffrire Nami. Non se ne era comunque mai interessato perché, finché andava bene a Nami, lui non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ed era certo fin dall'inizio che Nami non avrebbe avuto problemi con Jinbe, perché la conosceva così bene da capirlo, e conosceva Jinbe da sapere che le sarebbe piaciuto.

Si alzò dalla polena e tornò con un balzo sul ponte di prua, per sedersi a fianco a lui. "Non sono granché bravo a raccontare" ammise. "Comunque sia, eravamo al Baratie, che era il ristorante di Sanji, quando Nami ci ha mollato."

Non ne sapevano il motivo, allora, e a essere sincero Rufy non l'aveva ancora interamente compreso nonostante gli anni passati, perché non gli interessava sapere il passato di lei. Aveva deciso che gli piaceva come compagna e ciò era sufficiente. Era per quel motivo che la frase 'io non voglio navigare senza di lei' gli era uscita semplicemente spontanea, nonostante la protesta di Usop e Zoro. I quali, però, essendo i compagni che erano, avevano capito subito quello che c'era da fare.

"Io sono rimasto indietro perché io e Sanji avevamo della roba da fare, e quando poi sono arrivato era successo il finimondo."

Intendeva dire che Nami voleva far loro credere di aver ucciso Usop. Jhonny stesso gliel'aveva comunicato, sostenendo di averlo visto con i suoi occhi. Quanto si era arrabbiato in quell'occasione! A ripensarci ad anni di distanza, era chiaro che c'era anche dell'ingenuità da parte sua. Aveva scelto personalmente tutti i suoi compagni e l'idea che qualcuno potesse rivelarsi una persona diversa da ciò che aveva creduto lo avrebbe distrutto dentro. Però poteva capitare, come il caso di Barbanera ben evidenziava.

"Ma alla fine avevi ragione tu, no?" disse Jinbe, interrogativo benché non ce ne fosse bisogno. Usop era vivo e vegeto e su quella nave. "Nami non era un'assassina."

Rufy scosse la testa. "Mi è bastato guardarla per sapere che stava mentendo."

Era stato fortunato ad incontrare le persone giuste per diventare i suoi compagni, anche se poi, ovviamente, parte del credito spettava a lui per averle scelte, ma non poteva negare di essere felice che il destino li avesse portati sulla stessa via.

"Credo di essere bravo a scegliere le persone di cui mi posso fidare."

"No" scosse la testa Jinbe. "Le persone si fidano di te perché sei bravo a farle sentire scelte."

Rufy lo fissò: può darsi che avesse ragione, ma alla fine non era uno che rifletteva molto sulle cose. Semplicemente, prendeva con sé le persone che gli piacevano, e Nami, come tutti gli altri, era una di loro. E quando si metteva qualcosa in testa, era difficile che cambiasse idea. Finché non erano gli altri a farlo.

E probabilmente era per quel motivo che sapeva esattamente che cosa doveva fare con Nami: aspettare. Aspettare finché non fosse stata pronta a quello che desiderava davvero. Non era che avesse rispettato così bene questo proposito, alla fine, perché quando l'aveva vista in difficoltà con il suo villaggio si era avvicinato per aiutarla, né si era potuto trattenere dal fermarle il braccio quando l'aveva vista pugnalarsi la spalla. Però poi le aveva lasciato spazio, tempo, perché fosse lei a scegliere. Lei a sentirsi responsabile di poter affidare a lui, a Zoro, a Usop e a Sanji il resto, così come Rufy sapeva che poteva contare su Nami durante la navigazione.

_Rufy... Aiutami... Adesso ci penso io!_

Gli aveva appoggiato il cappello in testa in maniera naturale, senza nemmeno pensarci. Nami sapeva quanto importava per lui, gliel'aveva detto il giorno che si erano conosciuti, quando lei gli aveva rivelato che raccoglieva i soldi per comprare un villaggio. Si erano rivelati molto senza nemmeno conoscersi, ecco perché Rufy aveva capito che era la persona giusta per la sua ciurma.

E per quel motivo le aveva lasciato il cappello. Non poteva rimanere con lei, aveva un lavoro da fare. L'avevano tutti, difatti non era minimamente sorpreso del fatto che Zoro, Usop e Sanji non stessero aspettando altro che un suo ordine per andare contro tutti gli uomini pesce e per la sua stessa motivazione.

Però voleva che si rendesse conto di una cosa fondamentale: lei era una sua compagna. Si fidava di lei così tanto da lasciarle il cappello. Perché come lui si affidava a lei per conservarlo sano, lei doveva fidarsi di loro e lasciare che l'aiutassero.

"Sai, tra me è Arlong non è mai stata una cosa personale" disse a Jinbe. "E lo è stata moltissimo. Aveva fatto piangere la mia navigatrice, quindi dovevo fargli il culo, capisci?"

Jinbe annuì gravemente: poteva non conoscerlo da così tanto tempo come gli altri, ma quella era di sicuro la caratteristica che emergeva maggiormente quando si parlava di Rufy. Il suo senso della moralità era piuttosto chiaro, per quanto grigio: potevi essere la persona peggiore del mondo, ma non ti avrebbe toccato, almeno finché non fossero state in pericolo le persone a cui temeva.

"Così sono andato da lui e l'ho preso a pugni."

Il racconto era decisamente stringato, ma non è che si poteva pretendere di più. Era quello che Rufy ricordava. Certo, c'erano stati altri momenti importanti, come Sanji e Zoro e Usop che combattevano mentre lui rischiava di affogare, ma non vi aveva assistito, quindi non c'era molto che potesse ricordare. Sapeva solo che avevano vinto, cosa di cui non aveva mai dubitato fin dall'inizio. Tutto i suoi ricordi di quel giorno erano concentrati su Arlong, che era stato probabilmente uno degli avversari più forti con cui si fosse mai battuto. Crocodile e Ener l'avevano quasi ucciso, ma grazie al loro Frutto del Diavolo. Arlong era pura forza, soprattutto quando usava l'acqua per rinforzarsi.

Però Rufy sapeva una cosa: non poteva perdere. I suoi compagni contavano su di lui, per cui, semplicemente, non poteva perdere. Non era bravo con le spade, né a cucinare, né a navigare. O a dire le bugie. Il suo compito era prendere Arlong a calci e l'avrebbe fatto.

Nonostante la forza del suo avversario, era diventato incredibilmente facile farlo una volta che Rufy aveva capito la grandezza della sofferenza di Nami. Erano finiti nello studio praticamente per caso, durante la loro lotta. O forse era un segno del destino, se avesse creduto a cose di quel genere. Però quella visione era stata illuminante. Non aveva ascoltato la storia sul passato di Nami, quindi non sapeva nulla di quello che la stanza significava per lei, finché non l'aveva vista. E, finalmente, aveva capito qual era l'unico modo per liberare veramente Nami da ciò che le aveva impedito, dall'inizio, di scegliere di essere una loro compagna a tutti gli effetti.

Distrutta quella stanza, distrutte le carte a cui aveva lavorato, distrutto Arlong Park, non c'era più nulla che la tratteneva in quel luogo. Per questo, quando Rufy era emerso dalle rovine, con il sangue che gli colava dalle ferite, non aveva avuto alcun dubbio ad indicarla come loro compagna, senza nemmeno chiederglielo. Semplicemente, sapeva di già che lei avrebbe accettato, perché non aveva più ragione di non farlo.

Erano tutti felici di ciò. Persino Zoro, che all'inizio era stato il meno convinto della sua decisione di tornare a riprendere Nami, ora era soddisfatto che l'avessero fatto. Sanji, vabbé, manco a starne a parlare e Usop sembrava più figo del solito. Ehi, sembravano davvero una ciurma seria!

"È stato grazie a questo che ho ottenuto la mia prima taglia!" si ricordò improvvisamente Rufy. Sì, apparentemente ciò che era successo ad Arlong Park aveva sancito lui come un vero pirata e gli altri come la sua vera ciurma. Non poteva che averne un bel ricordo.

"E di Bellmere cosa mi sai dire?" Jinbe e Nami avevano avuto altre chiacchierate oltre a quando lui gli aveva raccontato il suo flashback con Otohime e Fisher Tiger, per cui conosceva quel nome e avrebbe voluto saperne di più, ma non voleva risvegliare altri cattivi ricordi. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare Nami e, da quando era entrato in ciurma, il loro rapporto si era rafforzato, ma lui tendeva a rispettare la sua riservatezza.

"Chi?" domandò Rufy perplesso.

"La madre di Nami!" Jinbe lo adorava, ma ogni tanto era davvero difficile sopportarlo.

"Ah... Mai conosciuta."

"È stata uccisa da Arlong, sarebbe stato difficile..."

Rufy sembrò rifletterci e la mente gli tornò a quando, mentre cercava del melone con il prosciutto, era incappato nella tomba sul promontorio della scogliera. Curioso che fossero passati degli anni e si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che si trattasse della madre di Nami.

"Non posso dirti nulla su di lei" disse allora. "Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Però, credo, di aver incontrato suo padre."

Ovviamente non aveva prove di quel fatto. Non faceva domande che non gli interessassero e, quella sera, l'unica cosa a cui puntava era davvero solo il melone con il prosciutto. Aveva bisogno di nutrirsi, lui, dopo gli sforzi fatti. A ripensarci, però, lo strano tipo con la girandola in testa, si era comportato decisamente con un padre preoccupato, quindi pensava di averci azzeccato. Ogni volta anche lui aveva dei picchi di intelligenza.

"Mi ha anticipato che Nami sarebbe venuta con noi, cosa che già sapevo" gli raccontò. "Però l'ha fatto perché doveva assolutamente assicurarsi di una cosa."

"Cosa?"

"Che l'avremo protetta e non le avremo mai fatto perdere il sorriso." Rufy si voltò verso Jinbe, ghignando soddisfatto. "Ed è quello che faremo, vero?"

Non c'era altra risposta che annuire. Lo stavano già facendo, tutti assieme.


End file.
